Twilight in Plymouth
by girl-w-the-bad-reputation
Summary: Basically the same as Twilight, but the setting is Plymouth, Massachusetts and Bellas is 15 years old. I own nothing, blah, blah,blah. I suck at summaries, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All characters and original story line belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing. Thanks. Enjoy:)**

**Prologue**

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die-though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this._

_I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._

_Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._

_I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it is unreasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

_The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

I can't help but regret the decision to move in with my dad in Plymouth. I was born in Plymouth, Massachusetts and would be moving back. When I was about a year old, my mom and

dad separated because they married too early. My mom took me to Arizona for adventure. So I had been living there ever since. My mom met a minor league baseball player and they hit it off. The only problem was that he traveled a lot. My mom used to stay home with me, but I knew she was unhappy, so I told her I'd spend some time with my dad. At first she wouldn't let me, but I talked her into it. This should be good...I hope.

Under a near constant rain cloud, there is a town called Plymouth, Massachusetts-population 492,066. It may be a huge town, but everybody knows everybody, which means news travels fast. My dad, Charlie, who is the chief of police greeted me at Logan airport and we began our drive to Plymouth. I used to spend every summer here as a child, but then I just stopped. My dad was of average height, with chocolate brown eyes, and hair to match. He also had a mustache. I missed him. I inherrited his eyes. I was tall for my age-5'7". This October, I turned 15. My first year of highschool in the end of the first term with no friends. Great.

We pulled up to my old house. It was just how i remembered it. Very plain and simple with nothing to flashy. I grabbed my suitcase and walked inside the kitchen. To the right was the living room with a new tv, i noticed, and directly in front of me was the staircase. I walked upstairs into my old room. I saw my old bulliten board filled with finger paintings and pictrures i made with my old friend Jacob. I wonder if he still lives here, I thought to myself, in my own little world.

"I asked the sales lady at the store which color she preffered.", Charlie told me. I hadn't noticed he was here. "She told me she liked purple"

"Oh yeah, um purple's cool.", I told him, snapping out of it.

"Well..." and with that he left.

One good thing about Charlie: He doesn't hover.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my room about to check my email when I heard somebody pull up into the driveway.

"Hey Bells! Come on down!", I heard Charlie yell upstairs.

I carefully went down the stairs because I am clumsier than a newborn deer. My mom, Rene, tells me that it's just because I'm getting used to my long legs.

As I walked outsided I saw my old childhood friend Jacob Black and his dad, Billy. His arms were wide open, and I walked up to him returning to gesture.

"My god Bella, you've grown up!" Jake told me.

" Uh yeah I guess so", I said

"I've missed you so much!", Jake said giving me another hug.

"Me too", I said chuckling.

It was true, I really did miss him. We used to hang out every summer. I still remember making mud pies. Jacob was a little taller than me and had long black hair that stopped right below his shoulders. His skin was also dark. Jacob was Wampanoag and so was the rest of his family. He somehow was related to Squanto, the chief of the Wampanoag tribe a long, long time ago. He was one year older than me, 16.

"Hey, I'm assuming that you have your liscence right? Well, I was wondering if we could ride to school together.", I asked

"Yeah I have my liscence, but I go to school on reservation. I'm sorry.", He said sadly.

"Oh, no it's fine" I told him "It just would have been nice to know at least one person."

I walked to school after Jake and his dad left. Almost instantly, I was bwing swarmed by a multitude of students. I began to breath heavily. I hate when I have any special attention.

"Hey, hey! Relax everybody! Give the girl some room to breath!",A kid I had never met before yelled. Whatever he was doing worked, because slowly kids began to dissappear. Whoever this kid was, I owed him.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie. If you need anything at all, ask me. I can help you survive Plymouth South Hich School.", He explained

"Um, thanks", I said. I was taken back.

"So I'm assuming that you're either a sophmore or junior by your height, am I right?" Eric asked

"Technically no, I'm a freshman, but I take junior and sophmore classes.", I explained. I was always a gifted student. I knew more than others so I was oushed ahead a few grades. Some subjects I was better with than others.

"Oh wow, you must be smart. And you're very tall for your age!" Eric stated. "anyways, what's your first class?"

"Um, Math with Mr. Gray." I read from ny schedule.

"HEY! NEWTON GET OVER HERE!", Eric yelled all of a sudden. A kid, came running over and greeted me and Eric."This is Bella, she has math with Gray. Could you take her?"

"Oh, I'd be glad to", he said raising an eyebrow. I don't think I'll like this kid. "My name is Mike."

My classes in the morning went by faster than I'd thought they would, to my relief. It was now lunch time and I was sitting with a group of people I had met today. I was now pretty friendly with Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Angela. I kind of liked Angela. She was very kind, but also shy. However, I didn't really like Jessica. All the talked about were her clothers or hair.

"So I was about to pay for my new jeans, right? So, right as I hand they lady my gift card, she tells me: I'm sorry, we only accept these cards at Hollister. How horrible right?", Jessica asks us.

"What a tradgedy", I say sarcastically, but apparently Jessica didn't notice the sarcasm becasue she replies with"I knoooow!"

I turned my head, trying to free myself of Jessica when something caught my eye. A group of about four or five kids were entering the cafeteria. They were the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. Super models or celebrities had nothing on them! The first one I noticed was very short and had a brown pixie cut. She moved to gracefully and always had a smile on her face. She was danicng around a taller boy with honey blonde hair. His expression almost looked pained. The pixie-like girl kept whispering in his ear, comfoting him. Behind them I saw a blonde, and absolutely stunning girl. She looked like she belonged on the cover of _Sports Illustrated. _Next to this women was a huge, and I mean HUGE guy. He had a dark brwon buz cut and was very muscular. Was this kid even young enough to be in high school?

"Who are they?" I asked cutting Jessica off

"Oh, those are the Cullens."Angela told me

"Thay're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster one small girl is Alice. She's super weird. The guy next to her, who looks like he's in pain in is Jasper. The blonde is Rosalie and that huge guy is Emmet. They're really strange. I mean they are all like "together"", Jessica explained

"Jess, they're not really related" Angela corrected

"I know, but it's still odd tha-" She couldn't finish because I cut her off.

"Who's he?" I demanded. Walking inside the cafeteria was a Greek God. He had bronze hair and a perfectly sculpted face and body. He was muscular, but not that muscular and was probably one of the only guys who would tower over me. This kid was tall. He was everything I had ever imagined in a guy. Wow, how cliche was I? I guess all of that romance trash was true. He caught my breath.

"Oh, that's _Edward _Cullen. Totally **Gorgeous**, but apparently no one here is good enough for him." Jessica said with defeat in her voice."I wouldn't even bother. He says he doesn't dat, or whatever."

"Wasn't countin on it", I siad with a fake laugh, hoping they wouldn't notice me staring at him. Suddenly, he looked over at me. I blushed, but couldn't seeom to remember how to turn my head. I was stuck. This was the effect this wonderfull boy had on me. But he didn't turn either, which gave me butterflies.

**RIIIIIIIIING**

The bell rung, interrupting my stare with Edward. I threw out my extra lunch and headed towards Biology. This was one of the classes that I had with juniors. I stepped into the room and noticed that he was sitting next to the only vacent seat. My mind was doing a mental victory dance. I explained my situation to the teacher and he handed me my books. I turned and stepped in front of the fan. My hair blew and all of a sudden, Edward's face contorted into a disgusted look. The closer I walked to him, the closer he looked like he was going to lose his lunch.

**A/N:Well that's all for this chapter. I want to thank everybody who reviewed and added me to their favorites. You have no idea how much this means! This is my first story here and I'm having tons of fun so far. Thanks! and don't forget to review:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I walked over to the empty chair next to Edward and he shifted in his seat. I sat down and noticed his fists clench. I had no idea what was wrong with him. I turned my haid to see what on earth his expression was now. Staring back at me were the blackest eyes I had ever seen. His eyebrows were in the shape of a V above those beautiful, but intimidating eyes. After realizing he was angry with me for no apparent reason, I quickly turned my head. Was it my hair? I showered just this morning after I got here. I grabbed a lock of hair and sniffed it. No, it smelled just like my strawberry shapmoo. What was this guys problem?

"Okay students, today we will be looking at cellular anatomy!", Mr. Banner announced. "I'm passing around different cells. Look at them in the petri dish and draw a sketch of them. When you're finished, we will take notes.

After Mr. Banner gave Edward and me our shishes, Edward cautiosly moved my dish over to me with a clenched fist. I peeked at him thrown a gap in my hair and he was staring at me. He looked like he was searching for something but I had no idea why. The clock seemed like it never moved. After the most awkward 44 mintutes of my life, Edward dashed out of the room right before the bell rang.

I walked out of the class utterly confused. What on earth could I have done to upset this kid so much? I walked to the office. When I arrived here, I was told to report to the office after school. I walked in and was surprised to see Edward talking to the vice principle of the school.

"Aren't there any open classes? Physics, Chemistry, or even gym?", Edward said through gritted teeth. It's as if he could sense I was here.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but we have no openings what so ever, but I will get a hold of you when ther are." She explained.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to suffer.", He spat.

Edward turned around and stared at me with daggers in his eyes and then walked out.

"How was your day sweetheart? Were the older kids nice to you?", Miss Pelitier asked me.

"It was fine, thanks. And no, they were all very welcoming.", I said still curious about Edward.

When I got home, Rene called. She was frantically asking me questions here and there. After I finally calmed her down and told her I was just fine, we began to have an actual conversation.

"So hows Charlie? Hows Forks?", She asked me

"Charlie is good, and I'm still getting used to Forks.", I answered.

"So hows school? Any cute boys? Did you make friends?", She hit me with rapid fire questions.

Unable to come up with anything else to describe my first day of school, I just said"Well they're all very welcoming." I decided not to tell her about Edward. It would just be one more thing for her to worry about.

"oh. Sweetheart, do you want to talk about it? Oh! How are your advanced classes?", She asked trying to change the subject.

"It's fine. They are deffinetly a little challenging, but that's just what I want. Hey, I have to go. I got piled with homework. I love you mom." I told Rene

"Oh, okay. I love you too angel." She siad hanging up.

**********8888

I demand to confront Edward and ask what his problem is. I was all ready for it too, but when I showed up in biology, he wasn't there. His siblings were, so I figured he was just sick. The next day, another no show. And the day after that, and the day after that. Things were starting to get weird...

Today it was raining with thunder and lightening. Great. I hate rain. I was freezing, but when I stepped into biology, Edward was there. I was actually surprised to see him after his absence. I though "whatever" and sat down. He didn't budge. Hmm, maybe it wasn't me after all. Mr. Banner began to tell us about today's lab when he spoke to me.

"Hello, I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself before. I'm Edward Cullen and you're Bella?", His voice was like melted butter. He had me in a trance. I mentally shook my head and repyled with:

"Um, yeah. You were gone." I stated.

"Onion roots and cells. That is what we will be looking at under our microscope today." Mr. Banner announced. "You will be determining the difference between proface ans anaface."Easy, I thought. I had already done this lab in Arizona.

"Ladies first?", Edward told me sliding the microsope my way.

"um, sure." I said. I looked into the microscope. "Proface.", I said barely looking. He must no have believed me. I couldn't blame him though. I was only 15, taking a class designed for 17 year olds.

"Do you mind if I check?", He asked me making a crooked smile that caused me to melt.

"No, go ahead", I siad snapping out of it.

"Proface" He almost whispered. I smiled smugly."Hey, I hope you don't mind if I ask but, how old are you?"

I chuckled to myself."I'm fifteen. I'm taking sophmore and junior classes though." I explained

"You are very smart for your age Bella:, He complimented

"No, I'm just lucky. I try just as hard as everybody else, it just comes to me easier.", I said.

"Alright. So how are you liking the rain?", He asked me gesturing towards the wundow.

I sighed deeply."I hate it. I hate anything cold or wet." I said discustedly. He then laughed, out of nowhere. "Did I miss the joke?"

"No, um sorry." He said smilng to himself. But I could see past that smile. He looked dissapointed.

"If you hate the rain, then why did you move to the coldest, wettest part of the continental US?" He asked. The bell rang and we continued our conversation in the hallway.

"Well, my mom remarried.", I began. "She's married to Phil, a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mom stayed home with me, but I knew it made her unhappy so I decided it was time to spend some time with my dad."

"But now you're miserable.", He said iwth concern in his velvety voice.

"But, my mom is happy", I pointed out. "Did you get contacts or something?" I just noticed that his pitch black eyes were now golden

As soon as I pointed out his eyes, he stopped looking at me. This was dissapointing. I wanted nothing more than to just look into those deep eyes.

"Uh, no, it's just the rain and the lights.", He said and then walked away.

What just happened? The man who had a serious issue with me last week had just talked to me and then stormed off.

I walked outside and sat down on the curb, reading a book my old friend reccomended, "Water for Elephants". I was also listening to music. Creep, by Radiohead was on. I saw Edward from across the lot and he was staring at me intently. Still looking for somethin, I thought. I was patiantly awaiting my neighbor Judy to come and pick me up when the unthinkable happened. Out of nowhere, a kid named Tyler's van began to hydroplane on the tar and was headed towards me. I was frozen. My feet were as heavy as lead and I couldn't move. Two seconds later, Right before the van was to crush me, I felt a sharp pain on my waist and Edward was holding me with one arm and had the van lifted in his hand in the other. He gently let it down. Wait, did he just _lift_ the van? What happened? He was across the lot when I last saw him and now he's holding me! I looked up at him.

"Bella, are you alright?", He asked me.

"How did you-", but I was cut off.

"Are you alright? He said sternly

"Yeah, yeah fine. How on earth did-", I began but he started to run away. Kids were running from all different directions asking if I were alright and what happened.

"I've got 911 on the phone!", I heard a girl yell

"Bella! I'm so sorry, I panicked!", I heard Tyler tell me

I was patiently sitting on the hospital bed waiting to the doctor with Charlie. I had nothing wrong with me, but Charlie insisted on seeing Dr. Cullen

"Ah, so you must be Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter/", Mr. Cullen greeted. He was very pale, like the other Cullens and had blonde hair. His fatial features were gentle and kind. He was very handsome, but not as great as Edward.

"It's just Bella", I siad irritated. There was **nothing** wrong with me!

"Okay Just Bella, your X-rays seem fine, so I guess you're okay to go. You were very lucky this time.", he informed me.

"Yeah, I was lucky Edward was there. He came over to me so was unbelievable." I told him.

"Yes well again, you are lucky.", he said cautiosly.

I walked outside of the examination room and saw Dr. Cullen, Edward and Rosalie talking. They noticed me and I said "Um, can I talk to you?"

"What?",Edward spat. Oh, so now he was angry with me

"How- I mean- Uh, How did you stop the van? How did you come over to me so fast?", I demanded

"What are you tlaking about Bella? I was irght next to you.", He said, showing me a crooked smile.

"No, you were across the lot!", I argued.

"Well nobody is going to believe you anyways", He said, forming a V with his eyebrows like he did the first day I saw him.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody. I just need to know.", I said quietly, unsure if he could even hear me.

"Why can't you jus thank me and get over it?", he asked, looking annoyed.

"THank you?", I questioned

"You're not going to let this go are you?", He asked me

"Of course not.", I answered

"Well I hope you enjoy dissapointment", And with that, he was gone. Again.


End file.
